


Кидай кости и поклянись (мне) в любви

by Krezh12



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Avengers Vol. 1 (2004), Pining, Team Bonding, Truth or Dare, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: В конце-то концов, что плохого может случиться, если они сыграют в "Правду или Желание"?





	Кидай кости и поклянись (мне) в любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roll the Dice and Swear Your Love (for me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069353) by [fandomfrolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics). 



> "Roll the Dice and Swear Your Love (for me)" translation which was first published in 2015 on Ficbook.
> 
> [fandomfrolics] : Это плавает на уровне Новых Мcтителей V1 #15 Бендиса, хотя, на самом деле, такие подробности несущественны. В принципе, в #14 команда узнает, что Джесс - двойной (тройной? айдонтноу) агент Ника Фьюри/Гидры, и затем в #15 они собирают пресс-конференцию, чтобы объявить о новом составе своей команды; в то же время Кэрол наносит им визит.
> 
> Название из песенки Фанлайя Гуэйва и Уильяма Орбита 'Dice'.  
> Написано автором для на кепостарковский конкурс. Она надеется, что вы лайк ит!!
> 
> Также fandomfrolics признается, что, да, вопрос Кэрол заимствован из 'Хорошо быть тихоней'. Ну, это который с Логаном Лерманом и Эммой Уотсон.
> 
> (Вот #15 тех самых Мстителей на русском для любопытствующих: http://unicomics.ru/comics/online/new-avengers-v1-15/0, и, действительно, Стив уж очень семейно обнимает Кэрол, я согласна с тобой, Тони, да)

Логан сказал, что это была идея Питера. Питер утверждал, что это всё Джесс. И Стив совершенно не удивился, когда Тони весьма охотно дал на это своё согласие.

 — Нет, — произносит Стив. —  _Ни за что_.

 — Давай, Стив, — начинает канючить Тони. — Это нужно для команды. У нас была парочка трудных дней со всеми этими новостями Джесс, и теперь еще этот придурок Джеймсон удостоил всё своим нездоровым вниманием. Ты и сам видел, как все выглядели прошлой ночью. Нам нужно снять напряжение и узнать друг друга получше. К тому же, — нараспев продолжает он, — ты сам всегда говорил, что команда — это значит не просто драться вместе, но еще и поддерживать друг друга.

 — Я никогда такого не говорил, — невозмутимо отвечает Стив.

 — А, может быть, и стоило, — Стив закатывает глаза, но внутренне смягчается. Тони почти удается его уговорить.

Тот, должно быть, телепатически это чувствует, потому что скрещивает на груди руки и выпячивает нижнюю губу:

 — Пожалуйста? — произносит он. — Ради меня?

Стив тяжело вздыхает:

 — Ладно, хорошо, я согласен, — и отворачивается от гула одобрительных возгласов, чтобы скрыть свою улыбку.

В конце-то концов, что плохого может случиться, если они сыграют в «Правду или Желание»?

\--

Они располагаются в гостиной: все Мстители без Часового, но зато с Кэрол, приехавшей вчера в город ради своей пресс-конференции. Она и Джесс Дрю сидят перед телевизором на ковре, и Питер, распластавшийся на животе прямо на полу, устраивается рядышком. Стив задается вопросом: знала ли Кэрол и раньше про Джесс и про все эти дела, касающиеся Ника Фьюри и Гидру, или не знает ни о чем до сих пор? В любом случае, сейчас не то место, чтобы говорить об этом, и поэтому Стив позволяет своему взгляду просто скользить дальше.

По левую сторону от Кэрол сидит Логан, развалившись в кресле с пакетом пивных банок на коленях. Стив хмурится. Во время игры они ввели сухой закон, потому что Тони завязал с алкоголем, но Стив видит, что это мало волнует Логана. Это беспокоило его самого, Стива, хотя он и знал, что Тони по этому поводу переживает мало. В конце концов, Тони бы не пригласил Логана в команду, если бы не мог спокойно переносить вид пивных бутылок, неотступно сопровождающих того каждый божий день.

По крайней мере, Люк тоже не пьет. Бормочет что-то об «обязанностях отца» и занимает место на стуле прямо напротив Логана, оставляя Стива и Тони сидеть на диване в центре круга.

Игра начинается в достаточно дружелюбной атмосфере. Ясно, что все еще не привыкли друг к другу, и всего пара раундов, состоящих из осторожных вопросов, доказывает Стиву, что Тони был прав: команда в этом нуждается. Наконец, Тони решается спросить Логана о минетах, и, видит Бог, никто из сидящих в комнате не хочет знать его ответа. В тот момент прорывает плотину, и вопросы довольно-таки быстро переходят от стадии самых невинных до интимных и личных.

 — Ладно, Старк, — произносит Люк, когда Тони выбирает Правду. — Вот этот для тебя, — он наклоняется вперед, опираясь локтями на колени, и заглядывает Тони прямо в глаза: — Ты и Роуди когда-нибудь мутили?

Тони бесстрастно глядит на него в ответ, скрестив на груди руки:

 — Определенно 'мутили'.

 — Поясните, — хмурится Питер.

 — Трахались или нет, — моментально отвечает Логан.

 — Да, — просто произносит Тони.

Стиву кажется, что мир перевернулся.

 — Подожди, какого? — прерывает их Кэрол.

Тони пожимает плечами:

 — Лимит исчерпан.

 — Поясни, — передразнивает Люк. — Питер, что за херня? Тебе двенадцать?

Питер поднимает руки вверх, защищаясь:

 — Хей, извини, зато я не врываюсь каждый раз в дом!

 — _Я_ бы тоже не отказалась с Роуди, — задумчиво тянет Кэрол.

Ребята продолжают добродушно пререкаться насчет данного Тони ответа, но Стив ничего не слышит: слова влетают в одно ухо и вылетают из другого. Тони и Роуди. Ну, если это правда, значит некоторые предположения Стива касаемо Тони были ошибочны. Может быть, Стив мог бы-...  
нет.

Он трясет головой, пытаясь прогнать мысли прочь. Все они складываются в одну кривую дорожку.

Вместо этого он пытается сосредоточиться на том, как Джесс пьёт пиво из пупка Питера, выполняя Желание, загаданное для неё Тони. То, как по-девчачьи тонко визжит Питер, когда язык Джесс касается его кожи, заставляет Стива улыбнуться; он чувствует, что напряжение медленно покидает его.

 — Ладно, моя очередь, — произносит Джесс, выпрямляясь и выглядя совершенно невозмутимо, пока Питер угрюмо поправляет свою задравшуюся рубашку. — Стивен Роджерс. Влюблен ли ты сейчас или, быть может, был влюблен когда-то в любого человека, находящегося в этой комнате?

Стив приоткрывает рот. Он не может поверить, что ей удалось озвучить этот вопрос так легко и непринужденно, пока он сидит здесь со своим сердцем и комом в горле, как выброшенная на берег рыбка, беззвучно глотающая воздух. Возможно, так она мстит ему за допрос с пристрастием, касающийся её верности начальству, который он устроил здесь пару минут назад.

Он бросает на неё испепеляющий взгляд. В ответ она поднимает брови и пожимает плечами, невинно шепча ему: «Я ничего не сделала».

В какой-то короткий момент мысль солгать или просто выйти из игры кажется ему вполне себе здравой. Но игра так сплочает команду, и, к тому же, Стив никогда не любил жульничать.

 — Да, — обреченно выдыхает он.

Он смотрит на Кэрол, решительно игнорируя резкий вздох сидящего рядом человека. Тони, должно быть, тоже обо всем давно догадался. Ну, Кэрол и остальные были же в курсе, значит и он был. К тому же, казалось, никто из них не удивился его ответу.

 — Кэрол, — громко говорит он. — Очередь Кэрол. Правда или Желание?

Когда она отвечает Желание, возможность придумать для неё что-то Стив перекладывает на всех присутствующих в комнате. Так он может выгадать пару секунд, чтобы настроиться на игру и собраться с мыслями.

Провокационный вопрос вытащил обычно тщательно скрываемые чувства на поверхность; его внезапно осенило, насколько он близок к Тони. И насколько хорошо Тони пахнет: дорогим одеколоном, которым он всегда пользуется, но со скрытым под этим шлейфом еще одним, другим, слабым запахом машинного масла, с которым Тони, возможно, возился в своей мастерской. И насколько хорошо Тони выглядит — с расстегнутым воротником рубашки и открытой мускулистой шеей, когда задирает голову и смотрит на остальных с ленивой улыбкой на губах. И как затрясся диван, когда Тони усмехнулся тому, как Кэрол выплюнула свои Орео прямо на Джесс, и его бархатный голос, сдавленный смешок, просевшие подушки, и вот уже их тела соприкасаются, и некоторые части тела сталкиваются друг с другом.

И то, где находится левая нога Тони — лежит, прикасаясь к ноге Стива — пока сам Тони пытается выровнять дыхание после продолжительного хохота.

 — Тони, — зовет Кэрол, Тони фокусируется на ней, и эта резкая перемена заставляет Стива вернуться обратно, в реальность свободной комнаты. — Правда или Желание?

Тони делает вид, что задумался, приложив к губам палец и придавая своему лицу выражение бурной мыслительной деятельности. — Желание, — говорит он, наконец, и озорные огоньки пляшут в его глазах.

Кэрол начинает скалиться так, будто она хищник, готовый расправиться со своей жертвой. Стиву вдруг становится очень, _очень_ страшно.

 — Твоё задание, — вкрадчиво начинает она, игнорируя все попытки Стива встретиться с ней взглядом, — поцеловать в губы самого красивого человека в этой комнате.

 — Пф, это всё? — легко говорит Тони, невозмутимо махнув на Кэрол рукой. — Достаточно легко, — и до того, как Стив осознает происходящее, руки Тони оказываются на его лице, разворачивая и притягивая ближе, а затем _рот Тони на его собственных губах, и что за херня, что происходит, что за херня, что за херня, что за-..._

Это заканчивается так же быстро, как и начинается. Остальные, кажется, что-то делают или говорят, но всё, что слышит Стив — это гул в ушах, а всё, что он может видеть — это лицо Тони; лицо Тони с широкой, довольной улыбкой.

Стив захлопывает рот с громким щелчком. Звук эхом отдает ему в челюсть и возвращает в мутную реальность. Кто-то где-то хихикает. Всё кажется слишком ярким.

 — Я думаю, — начинает Стив, но его голос звучит слишком хрипло, слишком незнакомо. Он неловко кашляет, пытаясь выровнять тон. Взгляды сидящих в комнате буквально прожигают в нём дыры. — Я думаю, что пойду спать, — он потягивается и имитирует зевоту, — просто вымотался, — он поспешно встает и разворачивается, надеясь быстро ускользнуть, чтобы никто не начал его отговаривать.

За его спиной воцаряется ошеломляющая тишина, и пока он идет вниз по коридору в свою комнату, то благодаря слуху супер-солдата убеждается, что, стоило ему выйти вон, она моментально сменяется приглушенным ропотом. Он запирает дверь и поворачивается, устало ссутулившись и выдыхая. Дерево кажется приятно-мягким, когда он позволяет себе закрыть глаза и откинуть голову на его поверхность.

Поцелуй отдает фантомным покалыванием на его губах. Он осторожно проводит пальцем по нижней, интересуясь, как он дошел до этого, превратился в такого человека — трогательно тоскующего — и делающего это настолько _неустанно_ , что стал объектом шуток в кругу друзей. Разве он мог это предугадать?

Во всем виноват Тони. Это была _его_ идея. О чем, черт возьми, он думал, когда устраивал эти командные посиделки? Им было бы лучше порознь. Стив был слишком слаб, чтобы протестовать, параллельно желая снова бороться с Тони плечом к плечу, снова _быть_ с Тони плечом к плечу — в любой области, которую тот способен ему предоставить.

Внезапный стук в дверь обращает в прах попытки Стива сложить мысль в картинку. Он замирает, надеясь, что, будь он достаточно тих, человек с той стороны решит, будто он уже спит.

 — Я знаю, что ты не спишь.

Тони. Ну конечно. Стив делает глубокий вдох и показательно тяжелый выдох. Он сглатывает, надевает на лицо улыбку, поворачивается и, отпирая дверь, приоткрывает её ровно настолько, чтобы была возможность высунуть голову.

 — Что происходит? Что-нибудь не так?

Беспокойство на лице Тони моментально превращается в недоверие.

 — Ничего-… Иисусе, Стив, ты просто _убежал_ в свою комнату после того, как я-… ты просто пулей вылетел!

 — Я тебе говорил, я устал.

 — Да, хорошо, — Тони резко начинает смеяться, и Стив вздрагивает. — Сбит с ног мыслью об усталости так внезапно, что _вынужден_ убраться из комнаты без лишних слов, — он засовывает предплечье в проем полуоткрытой двери, уличая Стива в том, что тот всё еще одет в верхнюю одежду, а кровать и комната находится в таком абсолютном порядке, как если бы её хозяин убрался здесь утром и не заходил до сих пор. — Выглядишь как раз так, как выглядят люди, готовящиеся отойти ко сну.

Стив чувствует внезапную вспышку раздражения:

 — Почему для тебя имеет значение, что я делаю?

 — Почему имеет значение? — недоверчиво повторяет Тони. — Почему имеет _значение_? — он на мгновение смотрит на Стива, а потом одним резким движением шагает мимо него в комнату. — Я даже не знаю, как начать отвечать на этот вопрос.

 — Ну, всё безусловно выглядит так, будто ты хочешь попробовать, — возражает Стив, захлопывая за ними дверь.

 — Конечно! Ты-... ты просто настолько-... — Тони вскидывает руки в воздух, резюмируя свою точку зрения.

 — Хорошо, проходи, — жестко отрезает Стив, его слова звучат как плевок. Тони бросает в ответ острый взгляд, и на мгновение они просто смотрят друг на друга, упрямо не желая уступать.

Стив потирает переносицу. Это именно то, чего он пытался избежать. Он знал, что если будет давить, то вещи перерастут в нечто, что никому не понравится. Он знал это, и он всё равно не может перестать ходить по краю пропасти. Он опускает руку и глубоко вдыхает.

 — Я просто не понимаю, зачем ты это сделал, — говорит он, ненавидя то, насколько глухо звучит его голос.

 — В этом заключалось Желание! — огрызается Тони. — Она это загадала! Что за хренов слон из такой маленькой мухи?

Стив сжимает кулаки.

 — Я знаю, что ты можешь быть грубым и несносным, и иногда _невероятно_ высокомерным, но я не знал, что ты можешь быть таким… — он запинается, отчаянно подбирая подходящие слова, — таким черствым. Таким _жестоким_.

Тони будто ударили наотмашь. Весь его запал исчезает так же быстро, как и появляется, и он просто стоит там, разом обмякший.

 — Это был обычный поцелуй, — устало произносит он. — Просто игра, — он проводит по лицу ладонью и вздыхает. — Это ничего не значит.

Стив слегка качает головой из стороны в сторону. Его губы плотно сжимаются в тонкую полоску, он с трудом сглатывает, отчаянно надеясь, что сейчас всё вдруг обернется сном. Просто ночным кошмарным сном.

 — Ну, — шепчет он, не в силах больше терпеть, — для меня это что-то значило.

Он не желает видеть реакцию Тони на свои слова, не может даже просто смотреть ему сейчас в лицо, поэтому делает шаг в сторону и опускается на кровать, позволяя своей голове упасть на сложенные руки.

На долгий миг воцаряется молчание, нарушаемое лишь мягким звуком дрожащего дыхания Тони. Затем слышатся шаги — тихие, а потом приближающиеся — пока Тони не останавливается прямо перед ним.

 — Почему? — спрашивает он, его слова тихие, шелестящие. — Почему это так много для тебя значит?

Стив трет глаза и опускает ладони на колени. Запрокидывает голову, встречаясь с Тони глазами. Он не имеет понятия, о чем тот сейчас думает, но видит в них грусть, и она кажется ему знакомой; он никак не может вспомнить, где видел её раньше.

 — Я думаю, ты уже знаешь, — бесцветным голосом отвечает Стив.

В облике Тони на краткий миг что-то меняется, будто дрожит и вспыхивает, и его челюсть напрягается.

 — Кажется, будто все знают, — продолжает Стив. — Видимо, я намного более очевиден, чем мог предположить. Я бы никогда и не догадался, что каждый из вас знает-...

 — Не беспокойся, Стив, я не нуждаюсь в словах. Я знаю, — тараторит Тони, и их со Стивом слова звучат одновременно.

—...что я люблю тебя, — заканчивает Стив.

—...что ты любишь Кэрол. Подожди, что?

 — Что? — они недоуменно смотрят друг на друга, моргая, с одинаковым выражением глубочайшего шока на лице. — Ты думаешь, я люблю Кэрол?

 — Ты любишь меня?

 — Почему ты думаешь, что я люблю Кэрол?

 — Я не знаю! — Тони возбужденно запускает в волосы руку. — То, как вы общаетесь? Вы оба такие-. да возьми тот же вчерашний день! Ради кого она, ты думаешь, проделала весь этот путь? И как ты её обнял, а потом исчез и шептался, и вы, ребята, всю ночь _пялились_ друг на друга, а потом ты сказал, ты сказал, что кто-то в этой комнате… ты сказал… — он замолкает, и его лицо вдруг озаряется догадкой, — ты говорил обо мне, — заканчивает он, в его приглушенном голосе слышится трепет, и сердце Стива предательски вздрагивает, когда надежда сама собой начинает разливаться по венам.

Тони падает перед Стивом на колени и смотрит на него со странным любопытством в глазах. Стив замирает, боясь пошевелиться, когда Тони протягивает свою ладонь и с облегчением, с чувством благоговения опускает её на его щеку. Он может чувствовать дрожь в руке Тони своей кожей.

Или, быть может, это трясет его самого.

 — Ты любишь меня? — мягко спрашивает Тони.

 — Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Стив.

 — Я тоже люблю тебя, — проговаривает Тони и пытается к этому привыкнуть, услышать звучание собственных слов. Он проводит пальцем по щеке Стива, поглаживая: раз, другой. — Скажи еще раз, — шепчет он. Его рука двигается вверх по волосам Стива, а потом опускается на заднюю сторону его шеи.

 — Я люблю тебя, — покорно говорит Стив, опуская голову вниз до тех пор, пока она не достигает специально подставленного плеча Тони.

 — Я тоже люблю тебя, — отвечает тот. Он оборачивает свободную руку вокруг талии Стива.

 — Я люблю тебя, — бормочет Стив ему в шею.

 — Я тоже люблю тебя, — повторяет Тони, продолжая крепко держаться.

На долгое мгновение они остаются в этой позе, покачиваясь в объятиях друг друга и просто повторяя слова, которые они оба хранили внутри, но не произносили вслух в течение многих лет; повторяя их снова и снова, как мантру, отчаянно пытаясь исправить времена, когда они оба на корню давили чувства и сантименты, лишь бы те случайно не сорвались с уст и всё не испортили.

В итоге Стив поднимает голову и разжимает ладони, смявшие рубашку Тони. Вместо этого они перемещаются на его щеки и останавливаются там, а сам Стив наклоняется вперед и, наконец, смыкает их губы в мягчайшем прикосновении.

Вот оно, — думает Стив. Не губы Тони, скользящие по его собственным, в комнате, полной товарищей по команде, играющих в обыкновенные фанты. А здесь, только для них двоих; легкие, как перышко, но в полной мере рассказывающие историю их общего воссоединения, — воссоединения в широком смысле этого слова, а не заключающегося в простом касании.

Стив хватает Тони за бицепс и тянет, нуждаясь в том, чтобы Тони был рядом, нуждаясь в более существенном, чем слепые попытки запрокинуть голову снизу вверх, будто он что-то меньшее. Потому что они равны в этом, как и всегда были равны во всем, как две стороны одной медали или одинаковые чаши весов, и они тянутся, и сталкиваются, и ловят друг друга.

Тони удается переместиться к Стиву на колени, даже не разорвав поцелуй. Он опускает ладони Стиву на плечи и склоняет голову, касаниями языка прокладывая дорожку к его рту, и скоро голова Стива начинает кружиться, сердце — неистово стучать, и если это сон, то Стив желает никогда не проснуться.

Он откидывается на матрац, и Тони падает вместе с ним, ловя его рот своим и начиная возиться с пуговицами его воротника. Тони переключается на шею Стива и ключицу, немного посасывая, затем прокладывая дорожку из касаний губ ниже, пока пуговицы открывают всё больше и больше участков свободной кожи.

Стив запускает руку в волосы Тони, громко постанывая, пока тот влажно касается его живота, двигаясь к растущей выпуклости в штанах. Тони теплым выдохом касается паха Стива, затем немного отстраняясь, чтобы справиться с пряжкой его ремня. Он широко ему улыбается, когда расстегивает брюки, и в этом и состоит всё предупреждение, потому что уже в следующий миг рот Тони оказывается на члене Стива, и, _проклятье_ -...

Стив жмурится и проводит ладонью по векам, надеясь, что если он не будет лицезреть картину такого сосредоточенного на своей работе Тони, его все более и более влажных губ, то продержится немного дольше. Он вытаскивает ладони из его волос и опускает их на простыни, сжимая последние так плотно, как только может, лишь бы не начать толкаться вверх в сладкое тепло рта Тони. Слышится слабый шелест, но Стиву, на самом деле, трудно об этом думать, особенно тогда, когда рука Тони оборачивается вокруг его основания, слегка надавливая, пока он двигает ей туда и обратно.

 — О, боже, Тони... — сглатывает Стив. Он хочет прикоснуться к нему, но не может достать, и он просто нуждается в-...

 — Стой, — внезапно хрипит он, — Тони, остановись, — опускает локоть на кровать и приподнимается.

Тони отрывается от его члена с неприличным полу-чпокающим, полу-чмокающим звуком:

 — Что-то не так? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Тони, его губы блестят, волосы в беспорядке, а взгляд такой, _такой_ мягкий, и, о, боже, этого всего становится почти достаточно, чтобы Стив кончил прямо сейчас.

 — Нет, всё великолепно, всё _удивительно_ , — спешит успокоить его Стив. — Я просто... на тебе слишком много одежды, — растерянно заканчивает он.

Тони издает удивленный смешок, но отодвигается от Стива и встает. Он быстро раздевается, и Стив делает то же самое, приподнимая бедра и избавляясь от своих штанов и нижнего белья.

 — Итак, — произносит Тони, кидая свой носок через плечо, — на чем мы остановились?

Стив едва успевает коснуться мускул чрезвычайно великолепного и _очень_ голого тела перед собой, прежде чем Тони нависает над ним сверху, опершись руками по правую и левую стороны головы Стива, и их губы снова находят друг друга. В такой позе их члены соприкасаются, и Стив выдыхает прямо в рот Тони, когда из-за этого прикосновения его будто прошибает током до кончиков пальцев. Он хватается ногами за широкую спину Тони, отчаянно пытаясь сократить расстояние между ними до минимума. Тони низко стонет Стиву в губы и толкается вперед бедрами, рождая тем самым всполохи искр, проносящихся у Стива в глазах.

Тони разрывает поцелуй, жадно глотая воздух, и Стив пользуется этим шансом, поднося ко рту ладонь и широко, размашисто её облизывая. Затем он тянется рукой вниз, приноравливаясь так, чтобы была возможность обхватить два члена одновременно.

 — _Черт_ , Стив, — стонет Тони, пока Стив водит ладонью вверх-вниз, сначала медленно, а затем всё быстрее, и сам начинает двигаться вместе с ним. Тони лицом утыкается Стиву в шею, бормоча проклятья и всхлипывая, если его движения становятся слишком резкими. Он резко втягивает воздух, упираясь лбом вниз, а затем обильно кончает, пачкая руку Стиву, и звуков, которые он при этом выдыхает прямо в кожу партнера, оказывается достаточно, чтобы тот кончил вместе с ним.

Какое-то мгновение они просто лежат, Тони — желейной массой прямо на Стиве — и оба хватают ртом воздух. Затем, к сожалению Стива, Тони скатывается с него, переворачиваясь на спину. Стив поворачивает голову, чтобы проследить за ним взглядом и на секунду застывает, отвлекаясь на созерцание того, как взъерошенные и помятые темные волосы Тони Старка смотрятся на его собственных светло-голубых простынях.

Когда сердце начинает биться более-менее спокойно, он обнаруживает неудобную липкость на руке и в области живота. Любопытствуя, он поднимает ладонь ко рту и осторожно облизывает один палец.

 — О, боже, Стив, пожалуйста, прекрати, — просит Тони. — Мое бедное сердце пока не окрепло для того, чтобы выдержать еще один раунд, — Стив смеется, опустив руку к животу, в то время как Тони приподнимается с кровати и направляется в ванную.

Он возвращается и, присаживаясь на кровать, берет Стива за запястье. Один за другим, он протирает его пальцы теплым влажным полотенцем, которое с собой принес.

Грудь Стива сжимается, когда он смотрит, как затем Тони тщательно вытирает его живот — слишком нежно без особой на то причины. Его осеняет, и он проглатывает комок в горле, прежде чем сказать:

 — Я сожалею, что назвал тебя жестоким.

Тони ничего не отвечает, просто продолжает фокусировать свое внимание на поставленной перед ним задаче. Только после того, как перекидывает на плечо полотенце и снова ложится на бок, предплечьем между щекой и подушкой, он даёт свой ответ.

 — Я сожалею, что сказал, будто это ничего не значит, — говорит он так же хрипло, как Стив.

Стив опускает ладонь на шею Тони и большим пальцем гладит его щеку, наслаждаясь ощущением теплой влажной кожи с щетиной на знакомом лице. Его губы вздрагивают, когда Тони откликается на прикосновение.

 — Мы просто пара идиотов, не так ли, — говорит Стив, и это не звучит как вопрос.

 — Точно, — в любом случае соглашается Тони. Он ворочается и двигается вперед, пока не ложится на подушку Стива, деля её с ним — деля воздух с ним — и опускает ладонь Стиву на живот. — Но по крайней мере, мы идиоты, которые любят друг друга.

Стив смеется, все еще потрясенный тем, насколько _правильно_ звучат эти слова, и наклоняется вперед, чтобы поцеловать глупую ухмылку на лице Тони.

Просто потому, что он это может.


End file.
